Sakura Drops
by capuccinoecanela
Summary: Tinha um cara muito bonito, uma arma e uma garçonete. Tinha também uma história na qual eles acabam juntos no final. SasuSaku e UA. Para marypotts :


**Sakura Drops**

*****

_A chuva de verão que chegou há pouco _

_Cai ao lado de minhas lágrimas _

_Minhas lembranças e imagens sobrepõem _

_**A reprise do drama**__ do outono_

*

Tinha um cara muito bonito, uma arma e uma garçonete.

Tinha esse lugar que vendia bebidas e que tinha uma fumaça-não-muito-propícia-a-encontros-amorosos saindo dos charutos e cigarros de alguns caras espalhados pelas mesas, com cartas de baralho nas mãos.

Era um lugar mais propício a encontros da máfia, se sinceridade é o que você quer.

Sakura era uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes amáveis e um crachá pregado na blusa com o próprio nome estampado nele. Ganhava o suficiente para usar shorts relativamente curtos. Ganhava o suficiente para sobreviver e para saber que criminosos, às vezes, são mais confiáveis que muita gente _normal_. Ganhava o suficiente – por tempo suficiente – para saber que tinha muita gente ali que nunca tinha roubado uma flor de cerejeira na vida. Gente que só estava sozinha numa noite de sexta e queria jogar cartas com outro cara que parecesse ter sofrido mais na vida do que ele próprio – porque ver a desgraça alheia era meio que um anestésico praquelas pessoas solitárias. E ganhava o suficiente para saber, entretanto, que aquele cara muito bonito, que tinha uma arma, não era um deles.

Sakura soube assim que o viu entrar pela porta do lugar.

Sakura também soube que o ajudaria sem que ele precisasse nem mesmo pedir.

E ele não pediu.

*****

Pegue vapor de ácido nítrico com 98% de concentração e adicione o ácido a três vezes a mesma quantidade de ácido sulfúrico. Faça isso num banho de gelo. Depois, com um conta-gotas, pingue glicerina lentamente. E você obterá nitroglicerina. A nitro misturada a pó de serra dá um bom explosivo plástico. Foi mais ou menos assim que aquele bar cheio de gente decadente meio que explodiu.

Antes disso, um cara bonito disparou o gatilho da arma que carregava consigo, mas isso não importava muito no momento já que todo mundo estava correndo desesperadamente em busca de refúgio e de segurança.

Você sabe, com toda essa bobagem que os jornais mostram sobre balas perdidas, as pessoas acabam ficando meio neuróticas.

Ele estava sentado no meio do meio-fio da estrada e ela também. Ela chegou um pouco depois, mas ela estava sentada agora.

Ele não a conhecia e foi tudo meio repentino.

Tinha um cara chamado Dragão, com metade do corpo tatuado com dragões, contando uma piada muito ruim pra um mendigo ali por perto.

Ela começou a falar umas bobagens de garotas e ele ouviu. Isso se repetiu por muitas outras noites. O cara falava pouco e a garota falava muito, mas eles meio que tinham essa mania esquisita de compreender coisas só com o olhar de modo que era um relacionamento meio irritante, mas de certo modo até agradável.

*****

"Eu não vou correr atrás de você pelo resto da vida", ela disse.

(E talvez se tivesse visto aquele cara bonito com uma arma há algum tempo, não seria suficientemente madura para dizer isso.)

Sakura não era madura antes, agora e jamais seria. Só estava mentindo e continuaria atrás de Sasuke, custasse o que custasse – mesmo que isso fosse a sua dignidade. Porque eles tinham essa coisa irritante e agradável de ficar em um silêncio não constrangedor no meio de uma estrada vazia e de, mesmo assim, estar tudo bem.

*

"Por que você me ligou? Quando é que você vai admitir que eu sou importante pra você?"

"Eu te chamei porque sabia que você viria correndo."

Ela sorriu, e ele contou sobre um cara chamado Dragão que tinha metade do corpo tatuado com dragões e que contava as piores piadas do mundo. Ele gostava de não precisar conversar sobre coisas sérias e sobre família com Sakura.

*****

"Você vai me contar o porquê daquela confusão toda?"

"É uma longa história."

Era uma longa história sobre brigas de família, sobre mortes, sobre armas, sobre vingança, sobre bombas caseiras, sobre dragões, sobre uma arma específica, sobre uma briga em um bar, sobre uma garçonete e sobre um cara bonito.

*****

_Abre parêntesis._

"Pai, como você conheceu a mamãe?"

"É uma longa história."

Era uma história sobre uma nova família. Sobre reconstruções, encontros improváveis e amor.

_Fecha parêntesis. _

*****

**Nota da Autora -** Mariane, essa fic é pra você. Sei lá, acho que é até meio desnecessário dizer isso porque todas as fics sasusakus que eu escrevi e escrevo foram e são pra você e você sabe disso, duh.

E sei lá, nem é só pelo seu aniversário. Eu estava te devendo essa fic há muito, muito tempo. Eu só usei o seu aniversário como um prazo porque, veja bem, se eu já quebro metade dos prazos que eu tenho; fazer **sem prazo** é a mesma coisa que **fazer nunca** q haha. (que frase mal construída, eca). Você sabe de todos os negativos por lição de casa não feita que eu tenho, então, eu acho que você me compreende, heh.

Também não sei se essa é uma fic que você vai gostar =\

Talvez você gostasse mais de uma fic mais leve, divertida e com menos instruções de como fazer uma bomba caseira, mas sei lá, eu não podia escrever nada diferente agora. E eu gostei muito de escrevê-la se isso serve de consolo. E olha que eu nem gosto dessa coisa de criar filho e botar no meio da história, mas eu não poderia acabar de outra maneira aqui.

Usei essa música (Sakura Drops) porque eu sempre associo ela a SasuSaku, HAHA. Cérebro esquisito. E eu nem conhecia a tradução, aí eu fui ver e achei interessante.

Enfim, a n/a tá maior que a fic. Tchau.

_**(E ah, vocês, seus pequenos delinqüentes, não é pra usar meus vastíssimos conhecimentos em química pra explodir a casa dos pais de vocês, viu? Não me responsabilizo pelo suicídio alheio, forte ABS.)**_

_(Heh, ok, é mentira. Os conhecimentos vastíssimos em química nem são meus. São do Chuck Palahniuk. Sério, vão ler O Clube da Luta AGORA, se é que vocês já não leram :D Eu descobri que venho plagiando o estilo dele, antes mesmo de ler o livro. Daí como eu já estava fazendo isso inconscientemente, resolvi fazer conscientemente e roubar o trecho pra pôr aqui, lol.)_

_(Ai, como eu estou sem gracinha hoje. Credo.)_


End file.
